


Labios Compartidos

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Labios compartidos, labios divididosYa no puedo compartir tus labios





	Labios Compartidos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Nuevo fic, esta vez en español. Hace mil que no escribo en español, pero ayer leí un fic genial de MsDaring y hoy estaba escuchando la canción en la que está inspirada el fic... et voilá! Nuevo fic en mi lengua materna.  
Está inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de Maná, "Labios Compartidos". Os dejo por aquí la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KlN9ujUw0s) por si no la conocéis.
> 
> New fic! This one is Spanish. So I am Spanish and I haven't written anything in my native language in quite some time. I read a great fic by MsDaring yesterday and thought about writing in Spanish. I usually don't because it turns a lot darker than I like... but, yeah here it is. I might post an English version sometime... but no promises.
> 
> For now, enjoy!

_Amor mío_

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo_

Yuzuru se muerde el labio con fuerza, intentando acallar el sollozo que intenta escapar de su boca, pero es en vano. El sonido diferente a sus anteriores gemidos no parece alertar a Javier, que sigue moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, empujando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Yuzuru espera que esto nunca acabe, que pueda seguir saboreando este pedacito prohibido del cielo que es Javier.

Una lágrima solitaria corre por su mejilla. Solo una del millón que guardan sus ojos.

_Amor fugado_

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes_

_Y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otro cielo_

_Y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Otra cama de hotel, otro juego de sábanas blanco inmaculado ahora impuro, otra vez ese dulce dolor en su baja espalda. Ese escozor en su clavícula con su correspondiente marca de dientes. Y otra ducha que se acaba, otra vez Javier oliendo a limpio, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Otros pasos que se alejan sigilosos en la moqueta, otra puerta que se abre y se cierra. Otra pasión robada que acaba con Yuzuru solo en la cama, inmóvil, sintiéndose tan sucio pero realizado...

Piensa que, si Javi quisiese, iría a cualquier sitio con la correa que él sujeta.

_Otra vez_

_Mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer de tu pecho a tu par de pies_

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que se vio en esta situación: contra la pared, las piernas abiertas, el muslo de Javi entre ellas presionando incesante, su boca exigente y dura. Es algo tan familiar, el sabor amargo del alcohol que el mayor ha consumido antes, el dulzor natural de su boca, el pequeño rastro mentolado de su pasta de dientes...

Yuzuru siente que le fallan las piernas, sujeto únicamente por los brazos del español, dedos apretando su cintura con una fuerza que dejará marcas. Gime

Siempre es así. Si Javier lo suelta caerá a sus pies. Como si no estuviera ya ahí.

_Amor mutante_

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho_

_De tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

Hace tiempo que se ha acostumbrado al ardor de ira que nace en su pecho cada vez que Javier aparece en público con Marina. Está más que acostumbrado al dolor que le sigue, punzante y profundo. A las nauseas que amenazan con doblarle cuando la besa.

Y a las esperas. Al no saber nunca cuándo ni cómo y, a pesa, a estar siempre preparado para él. Siempre dispuesto y paciente.

Yuzuru se pregunta si alguna vez se cansará de esperar el milagro que no parece llegar. Lo duda.

_Relámpagos de alcohol_

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Mi boca en llamas torturada_

_Te desnudas angelado y luego te vas_

Jamás pensó que llegaría a este extremo, su cuerpo torpe y él sin control de sus movimiento. Hay una calidez que no le es familiar en sus venas, una quemazón en su garganta, un sabor en su lengua que no hace si no recordarle aquello que acaba de marcharse. Las pequeñas botellas de plástico tiradas por el suelo parecen juzgarle, cuestionar su estado mental. Pero él no las ve, la imagen de Javier desnudo frente a él grabada en su retina, músculos poderosos y calientes que lo llaman.

Una mano que intenta tocar aquello que ya no está.

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Es irracional y lo sabe. Gritarle a Javier que son suyos, que no se los dé a ella. Que todas las palabras que forman, las expresiones de las que son parte, las caricias que proporcionan... Todo lo referente a sus labios es de Yuzuru. Borracho y fuera de sí, como Javier jamás lo ha visto. Esa arruga de preocupación que aparece en la frente del mayor, resquicio de una amistad que fue, termina por romperle.

Se ríe como un loco, sus propios labios cortados y con heridas. Prefiere este dolor físico a aquel que florece en su pecho día a día.

_Que me parta un rayo_

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios_

_Compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

Se queda sentado en el suelo, con un reguero de lágrimas que manchan sus mejillas. Parece que fue hace segundos cuando Javier salió de la habitación asustado, una cara de terror al ver a Yuzuru así, psicótico, fuera de control.

Los moratones de sus rodillas duelen, es lo único que lo mantiene en la realidad, el rayo de sensaciones negativas que cruza su cuerpo amenaza con romperle de nuevo.

No cree que pueda durar mucho tiempo así.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartido_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

_Y sigues tú con el control_

Y aún así, aquí está. Tumbado en la cama, Javier entre sus piernas, con las manos enterradas en sus rizos, la espalda arqueada y su nombre en los labios. Una melodía repetitiva de 'Habi Habi Habi', como un vinilo en el que se engancha la aguja.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

Esta vez, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y ni se molesta en pararlas. Sus gemidos son gritos de puro placer que ahora no le avergüenzan. Esta vez, cuando Javi empuja con fuerza en su interior, no piensa en Marina.

Marina ya no está.

Por una vez, Javier no le ha prometido que sería la última noche, sino la primera de muchas. La primera de todas las que piensa tocarle, amarle, pedirle perdón por dañarle. Con su cuerpo, con sus manos, su voz, sus ojos marrones.

Javier ha jurado a Yuzuru pedirle perdón con su boca. Y mientras siente los besos del español, suaves y lentos, ambos aún flotando después de la intensidad de sus orgasmos.

Javier limpia una lágrima furtiva con sus labios. Esos labios que, por primera vez, no son compartidos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Chachi? ¿Para darme de leches? Decírmelo en los comentarios, que me encanta leerlos y me hacen súper feliz.
> 
> Liked it? Hated it? If you made to the end in Spanish, I'll give you virtual chocolate cookies! Lemme know what you guys think in the comments, which are super welcomed!


End file.
